


Hollow

by Kyler135192



Series: Hollow Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyler135192/pseuds/Kyler135192
Summary: Let me know how you like this! I am planning on doing more so if you have ideas or characters, or kids of character you want me to include just tell me and i will ^-^
Series: Hollow Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104962





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like this! I am planning on doing more so if you have ideas or characters, or kids of character you want me to include just tell me and i will ^-^

Kyler yawned, looking out of the train window. She sighed inwardly. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, but also nervous. She didn’t want to let her father or her mother down. Both her parents had been Slytherins, so she felt it as her duty to be one as well. As Kyler gazed out the window the compartment door opened. A teenage boy walked in, grinning.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked, still grinning.

“Umm… no.” Kyler said after a short pause, narrowing her eyes. The boy looked to be about her own age, maybe a year older. Seventeen or eighteen if she had to guess. The boy sat down in the sear across from Kyler. They sat in silence for a long while.

The train rattled on through the wilderness. Hills and valleys, rivers and lakes, they all passed by in the silence of the compartment. Kyler looked at the boy. He had black untidy hair. The boy absentmindedly ruffled his fingers through his hair. He had a slightly pointed chin and a scar on his neck. He was looking out the window, his head tilted in a way that made his scar stretch.

Kyler stared at it and wondered how he could have gotten it. The boy must have noticed her staring because he laughed. “Yeah, that is from a fire. When I was younger, a flaming board fell on me and cut open my neck. I’m lucky that I survived.” The boy glanced down, “ My name is Mirtaz but you can call me Taz. What’s your name?”

“Uh… I’m Kyler, Kyler Malfoy,” Kyler said awkwardly. Mirtaz smiled.

“So you’re a Malfoy? I heard that Draco fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and helped Harry to defeat the dark lord.” He said awed.

“Yeah… I guess. My father did help Harry, but Harry saved him from a cursed fire, but we don’t talk about that.” Kyler knew she had said too much. She turned to the window again.

It was beginning to darken outside, night was falling and the land became less tame. There were no more towns or villages, but mountains and rivers were becoming more and more frequent. Mirtaz finally spoke after a while.

“What house do you think you will get into? I want to be a Gryffindor, or maybe a Ravenclaw,” Mirtaz grinned again.

“I guess I would want to be in Slytherin, because my whole family has been there. I would feel like I’m letting them down if I wasn’t in that house.” Kyler confided. She felt like she could trust this boy, even though she hadn’t known him for very long.

“Yeah, I could understand that. I don’t have any family though. My parents died when I was young, I don’t really remember them.” The compartment door slid open and a plump witch stuck her head in.

“Anything from the trolly dears?” She asked kindly. Kyler, who was starving, nodded vigorously. She grabbed some coins from her pocket and handed them over.

“I’ll have some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, chocolate frogs and some pumpkin pasties.” She looked over at Mirtaz, “You want anything?” She asked.

“Umm.. I think I’m good thanks.” He said looking at the mass of stuff the Witch had handed Kyler. Kyler smiled, the first time she had actually smiled, not a fake plastic smile but a real one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they ate their way through all the sweets, the train pulled into the train station. when the train had slowed to a stop, Kyler heard the sound of many feet walking down the corridors. When the train came to a complete stop. Kyler stood up, grabbing a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. She went to grab her eagle owl Pyraxe, but Mirtaz beat her to it, lifting Pyraxe’s cage in a graceful swoop and handing it to her.

“My owl was a gift from my father, he said that it was his when he was in school.” Kyler said, poking a finger through the bars of the cage, scratching Pyraxe under the beak.

A voice came on over the loudspeaker.

“All students must leave trunks and pets on the train, they will be brought up to the castle separately.” Then the speaker clicked off.

“Right, we should go get a carriage then.” Mirtaz, suggested. Kyler set down Pyraxe’s cage then nodded. She slid the door open and stuck her head out into the hall. She pulled herself back in and looked at Mirtaz.

“Yep. The halls are somewhat clear now, let’s go.” Kyler walked out into the hall, casting her gaze around at the people surrounding her. Mirtaz followed close behind her, keeping his head held high. He was taller than most of the students around them. Together they walked down the hallway and out into the crisp night air.

Kyler stepped down onto the platform, and walked over to where the mass of people were gathering. Mirtaz followed. They found a carriage and hopped in. there were two other people already in there and the four sat in silence for the whole ride. Kyler kept her gaze focused out the window, and when they approached the school there was a collection of Oohs and Ahhs from the students inside of the carriage.

The carriages rolled to a stop and the door swung open. One by one they filed out onto the grassy lawn of Hogwarts. Kyler followed the crowd up to the front doors of the school. Mcgonagall was standing in front of the huge wooden doors, leading into the school. She looked on as the group of new students gathered around her.

As they all quieted and the shuffling stopped she raised her hand. “Welcome students, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You may notice that you are the only ones here. That is because we decided not to have the younger students back until we have made sure it was safe for them.” Mcgonagall smiled at the group of people before her.

There was a bunch of whispering within the crowd of students.

Kyler smiled to herself, she was here, she was doing it. Kyler looked up as Mcgonagall started to speak.

“Now, if you will all follow me inside, we can begin the sorting ceremony. You will be placed into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw.” She informed them. The professors will be able to add or deduct points for rule following or rule breaking.”

Mcgonagall turned and pushed open the doors, with what looked to be no effort what so ever.

She motioned for all of them to follow her. Kyler walked next to Mirtaz as they made their way into the Great Hall.

It was huge. The ceiling was covered by a foggy mist, it covered the rafters and showed a starry sky, the same as the one outside. There were some gasps from the group as the rest of the student filled in behind Kyler and Mirtaz. Candles were floating all over, there must have been a couple hundred!

Kyler looked around. There was a stool sitting on a raised platform, and behind it was a large, and very long, table. On the other side of the table the professros were sitting, talking merrily among them selves. They grew quiet as the large group aproached.

Mcgonagall walked up to the front of the room and stood on the raised platform. “This is where you will be sorted.” She said loudly. “You will put on the sorting hat and it will sort you into your house.”

“Oh, so we don’t have to use any magic?” Asked a girl quietly. She was about Kylers age, like Sixteen. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

Mcgonagall however did not hear this. She kept on talking. “When I call your name, come up and put on the hat.” She took out a large scroll of parchment and unrolled it. “First up we have Mafoy, Kyler!”

Kyler grimaced, of coarse she had to go first. Mirtaz patted her arm as she walked up to the stool. Kyler grabbed the hat, sat down, and set it on her head.

“Hmmm.” A voice said in her head. Kyler jumped, then relizing it was the hat calmed a little. She was unnerved by the way it talked in her head. 

“Another Malfoy Eh? I rember sorting your father when he was a first year. But nevermind that, what about you, where shall i put you. You have courage i see, and brains. You would do well in Ravenclaw.”

 _Please Slytherin, please Slytherin, please Slytherin!_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut. Her father had told her that the sorting hat would take into account what you wnated, so she thought she might as well give it a go.

“Slytherin eh? You could be great in there. If you sure. Better be Slytherin!” The hat cried out. 

Kyler let out a sigh, she had made it into Slytherin. Mcgonagall tapped her on the shoulder.

“First table on the left dear.” She said pointing.

Kyler nodded and headed off to sit at the empty table. She took the first seat and then turned to listen to the others.

“Lestrange, Jasper!” Mcgonagall called out. A girl walked forward, she had long dark black hair with blue eyes that had an unnatural greenish tint in the middle.

Jasper sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. The hat had been there for about five seconds when it shouted. “Slytherin!”

Kyler clapped the loudest as Jasper made her way to the table. Kyler moved over so that she could sit down next to her.

“My name’s Kyler!” She reached her hand out for Jasper to shake. The girl smiled and grabbed it.

“The name’s Jasper.” They both giggled and fell silent as the ceremony continued.

“Potter, James! You’re up!’

“Gryffindor!” Yelled the hat, barely touching the boy’s head.

It went on for a while, soon Pheonix, Mirtaz, Alaska, Vnessa, Lila, Scorpius, and Elenora, Tiana, Oliver, Michelle, and Payton, joined them at the Slytherin table. 

Kohaku, Tyler, Riane, Ash, Terry, Zylah, Landon, Zaden, Aloe, and Ellias joined the Ravenclaw table.

Keet, Jessica, Maximilian, Jessie, Thomas, Micheal, Kiaro, Bethany, and Sylvia joined the Hufflepuff table.

While, Gwen, Leo, Delilah, Roxanne, Fred, Rose, Daphne, Kathleen, Hugh, and Aroura joined the Gryffindor table.

When Mirtaz had been called into Slytherin, the whole table had erupted into cheers, with Kyler leading them.

As each person was sorted, they received cheers from their corresponding house. After the ceremony was done, Mcgonagall stood and raised her hand for silence.

“Again, Welcome to Hogwarts. This year will determine many things. We will prove to the ministry that this school can be open fully again. But enough talk. Let the feast begin!”


End file.
